U know my luv is tru
by annabelle08
Summary: When Brooke realises the boy who she thought would never see her in the same way she sees him actually falls head over hills for her.
1. Meant to be

As she walks down the main street all these thoughts were flying through her head. _Do i like him ? Does he like me ? Has he noticed me ? why has he been on my mind? he doesn't see me that way? Why am i feeling this way?_

As she continued walking and decided to brush those feelings away it was like it was a sign from god for those thoughts of hers had to be answered as soon as possible because the moment she brushed those thoughts away she heard familiar voices across the road and heard _" Brooke Brooke come over here with us"_ as she stopped and looked over she looked up in the clouds and said _"really"._

She quickly walked over and said hello to each one of her friends and sat down and knew she had to play it cool because the one and only Lucas who had been on her mind since three weeks ago when Lucas found her in tears from a stupid boy Ty that she had been seeing but caught him with a another girl and that same day Lucas had spent the whole afternoon comforting her was now sitting right in front of her smiling.

 _So Brooke where abouts were you headed_ ? Lucas asked. _No where in particular i thought i would just go for a walk and take in this beautiful day_. Brooke answered and smiled and looked down a little embarrassed and a little narvous.

 _So Brooke I'm having a get together next week friday night at my house , you should come if you have no plans._ Nathan asked and everyone else tried to convince her to come. Brooke had accepted the invite because there was no way she could say no when she had the boy who she had been thinking of for the last few weeks looking into your eyes with those amazing blue eyes with long eye lashes. Once she had accepted they had hung out for a few hours and Brooke had realised it was time to head back before the sun came down , she said her goodbyes and let them know she will see them next week but as she walked away she felt someone watch her walk all the way out of the park and as she got to the end she looked back and all she could see was this smile that knocked her of her feet and from that moment she knew she was in it deep.


	2. The truth

_Brooke what's going on with you ? You have been so distant with me lately and I know there is something going on. So what is it ?_ Peyton asked.

" _Nothing really just busy you know_. Brooke answered.

 _"Your lying and you know it Brooke_. Peyton responded.

Brooke just walked off to the bathroom and ignored Peyton. Once Brooke walked out she had noticed Peyton was in tears so she asked.

" _What's wrong Peyton_? Peyton then looked at her and said " _Nothing i just yawned_.

Brooke then knew she was lying as well and looked at Peyton and said

" _FINE I'm seeing Lucas._ Peyton then said _WHAT , who is he? are you sure you know his right ? where is he from ? Brooke then sat on the other side of the bed and put her head down._

Peyton then got up and sat next to Brooke and asked " _why were you so secretive about him B. You usually spill the beans and can't shut up_. Peyton laughed.

Brooke sighed and she started to explain.

 _"I'm starting to like this boy and i didnt tell you because i knew you would react like that " and that sometimes it puts me down and takes all the excitement out of it and makes me feel like this is the wrong choice. It's such an exciting time because i have never ever felt like this and i been wanting to tell you but i didn't want a lecture from my "mum" I wanted to share it with my best friend where I can laugh and giggle and where you make fun of me for being love sick and etc and not be lectured about it. I'm 17 and I'm falling head over heels for him and who knows what tomorrow can bring but i know today as we speak it feels right._ Brooke then looked at Peyton after she spoke and was caught off guard when she had seen tears in Peytons eyes again.

Peyton then grabbed Brookes hand and said _" I'm sorry and i only reacted like that because I worry about you and to know this is the first guy you are deeply falling for is a little scary B. As long as you know its feels right and your safe I'm happy for you._ Peyton and Brooke hugged it out and stayed in that embrace for a few minutes and as they let go Peyton had only one request _" I want to meet him ASAP._ she said with a smirk and with that Brooke threw her self on the bed and groaned and knew exactly what that meant...Peyton the Investigator.


	3. I'm ready

It has been 1 month since I met Lucas and we are officially dating. I have never felt so happy in life and everything seemed to be perfect.

I hear my phone buzzing...

 _"Hey Bub I'm just on my way home and was thinking of you"_ I say to Lucas

" _Well there's some bad news and I need to take you to the hospital because there's been an accident with your mom. Stay put I'm coming to get you"._ Says Lucas

Lucas picks me up and takes me to the hospital and there is my mum with a broken shoulder. We were told she would be staying in hospital for a while meaning I would be home alone for a while.

 _"Brooke make sure you look after the house and no parties so please Lucas please keep her in line for me"_ Victoria says and Lucas Laughs.

" _Brooke I can stay with you tonight if you like"_ he places his hand in mine. " _I would love that"_ I reply.

As we both enetered my room I spoke up after a very quiet drive home _"Thank you Lucas for being here with me today and tonight"_

I say looking into his blue eyes. He kisses my forehead "anytime butterfly"

We both looked into each other's eyes and suddenly his lips were touching mine and I was kissing him back but this kiss felt so different and so deep that I pulled away and looked at him and said the two words that I didn't think I was going to say anytime soon.

 _"I'm ready"_ Lucas looked at me stunned.

 _"Are you sure Brooke"_ he asked.

" _I'm sure and I feel right about this and tonight is about us"_ I replied.

He leaned over kissed me and I kissed him back. I helped him take his shirt off and threw it on the floor and he did the same to my dress. He picked me up and laid me down gently on to the bed. He looked over me and said I looked beautiful. I pulled him closer and he reconnected our lips as I pulled the covers over us and the layers between us came non exsitent and out hearts and souls were given to each other.


	4. True love

As the sunrise starts to shines through the room, I rolled over and watched him sleep and thought to myself It wasnt a dream that I had about this amazing night and so I took it all in as I kept watching him sleep...

 _"Good morning butterfly" I hear Lucas say while his eyes are still closed._

 _"Good morning Broody"I reply with a smile on my face still looking at him._ _He opens his eyes_ _"Are you feeling ok this morning Butterfly?"_

 _I kiss him on the lips and smile and nod. He grabs me and takes me in his arm and we just laid there and fell asleep..._

As I hear the dial I wait and finally there was an answer. _"Good morning Brooke and how are you this morning" Hayley replies._

 _"Hayley...Good morning I have something to share and I really need to talk to one of my bestfriends and I'm not ready to share it with Peyton yet"_

 _"What is it Brooke? are you ok ?"_ _"I'm happier than ever" I reply_ _"What did you want to share and you sound very chirpy this early in the morning so this must be good news" Hayley responds_

 _"Last night Luke and I had sex and my god Hayley I couldn't have asked for such an amazing boyfriend. He was so gentle with me and for my first time it was romantic. Totally not like thkse awkward moments you see on TV"_

 _"WOW Brooke you took a big step last night and you sound really happy about it so I'm happy for you. As long as you were safe and it felt right"_

 _"Yes Tutor girl we were both safe and we have no regrets. We spoke about it this morning and we both are on the same page. Thanks for listening Hayley I better get ready for school. I see you soon Tutor girl"_

Hayley smiled at the tone of Brookes voice and knew she was truly happy and though she couldn't see Brooke she knew Brooke was glowing. _"You are welcome Tiger. I will see you at school...And Brooke"_

 _"Yeah Hayley"_

 _"Congrats Brooke you finally have found true love"_

 _Brooke smiles "I have I really have"_

Later that night I was sketching some designs and Lucas was out with the boys but was texting me through out the night and checking in with me to see how I was feeling.

I texted him _"Lucas I'm fine and thank you for checking in but please enjoy your night with the boys_ _He then replies" I just miss you_ _butterfly"_

As I went to reply the door bell rang so I got up to open it and who do I find at my door...Lucas , Nathan and Skills.

 _"B.Davis Damn girl I don't know what magic you have on him but he has had this sad long dog face on him all night up until now" Skills says_

I laugh and shake my head and let them in the house.

An hour goes by _"I think its time to bounce Nate" Skills said_ Nathan agrees and stood up followed by Lucas and as I walked all three boys to the door Lucas turns around to me and whispers...

 _"Butterfly What about if I stay over again"_

I smile and so he let the boys know and the boys were off and as the door was shut by Lucas I stood behind him and placed my arms around his waist and whispered...

 _"I missed you too "_

Lucas turns around and our lips connect and all of a sudden I realised we were in the bedroom when I heard the door shut and we were both laying in between the sheets. That night it felt like we were the only two in this world and just lost in each other's eyes...


	5. My blessings

As I stand in the middle of the crowd and watch everyone around me at Tree Hill High Fair I think to myself I have never felt this happy in my life where everything is complete.

Reason why that is... that beauitful laugh I hear with that beautiful smile I see in front of me is the reason why..."Brooke Penelope Davis" I must say I have had my fair share of days ,weeks and years I wasnt in the best place in my life but It only takes one person to change all that for you and that person is my butterfly Brooke.

 _"Lucas are you ok?"_ I hear Brooke asking who is now standing in front of me with ice cream on her mouth. I laugh as i look at her.

" _What are you laughing at Lucas I'm asking you a question"_ _"You Butterfly"_ I reply as I wipe the ice cream off her mouth and kiss her on the lips and tell her _"I'm better than ok with you by my side"_ and with that she smiles and takes my hand and we walk towards the ride but as I walk by I felt someone starring at us and as I looked back that person looked away and walked away so I didnt bother with it.

Hours gone by the group decided to hit the beach because the day had gotten hotter and it was Saturday and the day was still young. As the girls laid in the sun the guys threw the ball around for a while and as the guys ran in the water the girls followed and in that moment I caught a glimpse of pure happiness and captured the moment on my phone.

 _"Lucas" Nate calls out to me walking towards me._ _"Whats up Little brother" I reply as Nathan hands me a beer._ _"I think we need to toast to happiness because I seen how happy you have been the last couple of weeks and its beenbeen a very long time you have had that goofy look on yourself so big brother here is to you and happiness_ _"cheers" we both say._

As we all went our seperate ways once the sun came down I took Brooke home and she asked me to come in for a little while and we both collapsed on the bed.

 _"Butterfly Thank you for today I really enjoyed today with everyone and you. It honestly just feels so right at the moment and I dont want this feeling to end"_

 _"Broody I feel the exact way and I couldnt have asked for a better day with the people I love"_

With that Cheery and Broody both fell asleep in each others arms after a long day with the feeling of thankful and blessed.


	6. Family Love

_2 weeks after Tree Hill Formal_

 _Well that was a disaster and now we need to put on a fundrasier on to pay for the damages for the boat and this isnt our fault...said Bevin_

 _"I know the perfect idea"...Brooke said._

 _Why dont we put on a concert at TRIC and we can have some different acts and a DJ for the night._

 _What a great idea and we can ask Haley to preform and that may give her a little push to get on stage and she can't refuse because this was her formal she attended and so she has to support it so its a win win for us. Let the planning begin...Brooke said._

 _Concert day_

 _"I cant breathe Bevin and I cant do this, its only been two months for me and Lucas and our families are meeting for the first time and Im meeting his Uncle and Aunt and Im so nervous because I know hoe how close they are. Its been so cute of them helping out with this fundraiser but i seriously can't do this"...Brooke spoke out._

 _"Well breathe in and out because Lucas is walking towards us with his uncle"...Bevin spoke._

 _"Ok im going to faint now...please dont leave me Bevin" as Bevin was about speak Brooke heard.._

 _"Butterfly I would like you to meet my uncle Keith. Keith this is Brooke my girlfriend and her friend Bevin"_

 _Hi Brooke its finally nice to meet you and I have heard so much about you._

 _"Hi and it is nice to meet you and thank you very much for helping us with this fundrasier" Brooke said_

 _"Not a worry and anytime, Im looking forward to tonight but I will let you girls get back to work and we can all talk later tonight and once again its nice to have finally met the girl whos got my nephew smiling everyday "_

Causing Brooke to blush as Keith starts walking away. She looks at Lucas and notices Lucas laughing.

 _Whats so funny? Brooke askes_

 _"You because do you know how cute you are when your nervous" Lucas says as he kisses her forehead and walks back towards his uncle._

 _"Its not funny Lucas" she screams out and shakes her head and looking at Bevin who is also laughing at her._

The night was going smoothly and the turnout was better than expected. Brooke needed a 2 minute break to herself after running around all night and thought she could hide in the back of the club but as she walked in she had found herself again meeting another memeber of the Scott family...Jules Scott

 _"Oh Brooke come and meet my Sister in Law Jules who is married to Keith" Karen said standing next to my mother Victoria and Jules._

 _"Its so nice to meet you Brooke and I have heard so many great things about you sweetheart"_

Brooke felt all her nerves come back again but this time she didnt have Bevin with her to make her feel more at eased so she just thought to herself just be yourself.

 _"Hi Jules and its nice to meet another Scott and thank you for supporting us tonight"_

 _"No worries sweetheart and anything for Lucas and his friends. Its turned out so well and you should be proud of yourselves" Jules said_

 _"Its been stressful but it all worked out in the end with everyones help espeically with Lucas's help and support. You have an amazing son and nephew" Brooke said with a smile._

 _"After speaking with Karen and Jules, Brooke actually felt so right and just kept smiling while she looked around and thought to herself how much stress she gave herself about both families meeting when she actually enjoyed spending the night with them, listening to stories about Lucas and mainly getting to know each one of them"_

 _"As the night wrapped up and the gang all helped out cleaning up I threw myself in PJS and bed and heard my phone buzz and it was Lucas"_

 _"Butterfly I hope you had a good night and I'm so glad you got to meet part of my family tonight. I know you were nervous but Butterfly they love you and actually congratulated me and I quote" congratulations on finding such an amazing sweet girl that makes you happy Lucas because that's what we want to see" Butterfly you have changed my life around in so many ways and I just can't explain it but you have and seeing you laugh and being with them just made me fall in love with you all over again"_

The line went quiet

 _"Butterfly are you still there" Lucas asked_

 _"Yes baby" Brooke answered in a crying voice_

 _"Oh Butterfly please dont cry" Lucas says_

 _"Your words just hit me so hard that tears just overcame me. I was just thinking what an amazing night with the event and how we succeeded and how our families came together tonight you just to hear your words hit the spot, I'm truly lucky" Brooke said._

 _" No Butterfly you are my blessing and I'm the lucky one and I want you to know that. Get a good night sleep baby and I will see you in the morning" Lucas replied._

 _"I love you baby" Brooke said_

 _"I love you too" Lucas said._

With that Brooke hung up the phone and laid there kicking her legs with a huge smile across her face and repeated the words "I'm the lucky one" and closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
